Lessons in Love
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. She's thirty. He's thirty-seven. They've been dating for three months. After he finally finds out how her marriage ended, she asks him for something that could help to heal his own wounds. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. She's thirty. He's thirty-seven. They've been dating for three months. After he finally finds out how her marriage ended, she asks him for something that could help to heal his own wounds. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **Okay, something light and happy, which you wouldn't expect from a story with Crowley involved, but I really hope you enjoy it! Because I'd love to hear what you think, since I might try to turn this into a novel as well as my fantasy AU. I need to write something light and upbeat, uplifting too, because quite frankly I need it!

Please review, alert and favourite!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Lessons in Love<strong>

**Chapter One**

Three months ago, Crowley Talbot and Erin Reynolds started dating each other.

They hadn't dated anyone for a few years because they were both getting over very broken, very ruined marriages. Crowley's wife had just decided to up and leave, not because of him, but because she wanted to go down a new road in her life, and she felt she didn't love him as much as she once had. That completely broke his faith in women. Which was why he spent a few years of his life living like a single man, and dating nobody. He didn't know what had happened with Erin's marriage. He didn't like to ask because he knew that it was upsetting for her to talk about. Just because she was dating him, it didn't mean that the end of her marriage wasn't any less painful.

Their first date had been a little awkward, but they were both a bit rusty on that front, yet even after all the awkwardness, Erin had looked up at him with her beautiful green eyes, gently twirled her finger around one of the curled strands of honey-blonde hair that hung by her face and fixed the pin in her hair before giving him the most stunning smile and she'd asked if he'd like to go on another date. He'd given her a smile, a nod and a gentle kiss on the cheek before leaving her, promising to call her.

They'd met in a bar in town called _Harvelle's_, one that was famous for it's bartender, Ash, who made incredible cocktails and shots. She'd been out for the night with the girls, and he'd been out with some friends. As soon as she walked in, he couldn't take his eyes off her. The girls knew he was staring at her and had told her, but she ignored him, just playing hard to get despite finding him incredibly attractive. Then his friend Bobby Singer had told him to 'Get a grip, y'idjit, and buy the girl a drink.' He'd waited for her to get to the bar before joining her and asking the famous starter question: 'Can I buy you a drink, darling?' They'd talked, hit it off and finally at the end of the night, he'd gotten her number and called her two days later asking her out on a date.

Crowley was standing outside Erin's favourite restaurant, _The Winchester_, and was getting a little worried because Erin was normally waiting for him, never the other way around. Just as he was about to get out his cell phone to call her, he saw her hurry around the corner, looking gorgeous in a purple silk dress and matching heels with a black purse, her hair just touching her shoulders. She'd had her hair cut the week before and promised him it looked better than when it was longer, and it did actually suit her more. She grinned as she approached him and he smiled back, giving her a kiss on the lips as she wound her arms around him and hugged him to her body.

"Oh, my God," She breathed, "Crowley, I'm so sorry! I got held up at work, and I thought I'd make it on time. I'm sorry, have you been waiting long?"

"No, sweetheart, just a couple of minutes." He promised her, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, honey, I'm fine." She replied, hugging him again, "Are you?"

"I'm good, thanks, darling." He told her, the two of them heading inside, "You look beautiful. I love the new haircut."

"Thank you." She blushed, "That's really sweet. Nice suit, by the way. New Armani?"

"Of course." Crowley replied, "I'm glad you like it."

The two were shown to their table and sat down together, getting locked into conversation incredibly quickly as they looked over the menu. Erin looked up at him and held out her hand, Crowley taking it and squeezing it for a moment as they looked at one another.

"How was your day?" She asked as he kissed her hand.

"Tiring." He replied, "Bloody awful, actually."

She giggled and tried to look sympathetic as they released each other's hands, but the way he'd said it just made her laugh. He made her laugh often, a lot more than her first husband had. She shook the thought of him out of her mind and looked at her boyfriend (if it was okay to call him that now), giving him her sweetest smile.

"What happened?" She asked, watching him huff and shake his head.

"Zachariah happened." He replied, "The git comes in while I'm in the middle of making a deal, pulls me out of the conference room and tells me I'm being moved onto another project, instead of finishing this one which I'd almost sealed a two-and-a-half-million dollar deal on. I asked, though, if I could stay and finish the deal, and he said that I could, but I'd have to go in early on Monday. _Monday_! The worst day of the week, and get the project briefing then."

He looked up at her and shook his head, sighing softly and scratching his temple, a slight nervous tic he had.

"Sorry." He said quietly, "I'm ranting and we're here on a date."

"No, don't be sorry." She replied, taking his hand again and stroking it soothingly, "Sounds like a really crappy day, especially with knowing you have to get up even earlier on Monday."

"How was your day, my darling?" He asked, watching her smile widely which gave him a bit of relief.

She'd had a good day. He loved to know she'd had a good day. He felt strangely attached to her, and he never thought he'd get attached to another woman again after his wife had just ditched him. He wanted to know what had happened with Erin, why she was smiling so much.

"I got the Liv Tyler interview."

Crowley smiled brightly at her. He knew she would. She was a writer for a magazine called _Culture_ which focussed on Hollywood, music, theatre, art and literature. There was a celebrity interview in it every week and Erin had been working her backside off for that interview. Her writing was incredibly unique, and when Crowley had found out who he was dating, he couldn't believe it. She normally wrote music articles, and occasionally the art ones. He liked art, and liked her work, which she couldn't believe at all.

"That's brilliant, Erin." He told her, "I knew you would. Well done, love."

"Thanks." Erin blushed, Crowley winking at her and kissing her hand.

"Looks like we're having champagne tonight, sweetheart." He said, both of them getting ready to order for the night.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. She's thirty. He's thirty-seven. They've been dating for three months. After he finally finds out how her marriage ended, she asks him for something that could help to heal his own wounds. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **Come on, guys! I need to know how you feel on this! For everyone who read, and for the few of you who alerted/reviewed/favourited, thanks.

Please, let me know what you think, this idea might go into a novel that I might send off to a publisher. Hope you like this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Lessons in Love<strong>

**Chapter Two**

After an amazing meal, Crowley did what he normally did and walked Erin home, and he found that she felt a little cold against him. She'd not brought a jacket with her, probably in the rush and as he rubbed her arm he stopped them where they were. The last thing he wanted was for her to catch a cold or something. The meal had been lovely, and both had spent the night talking, getting to know each other even more.

"Darling, you feel freezing." He said softly, going to take his coat off for her.

"Crowley, it's okay..." She said with a smile, "Listen I can cope fifteen minutes. Honest."

"If you get sick, Erin..." He began, being cut off by her kissing his cheek with the gentlest motion of lips.

"I won't. It's only September." She giggled, sliding her arm through his as the carried on walking, "We should do something this weekend."

"Like what?" Crowley asked, watching her as she thought about it.

He couldn't believe she still wanted to see him. They'd almost been together for four months, and he'd gotten into a ritual for every month they'd been together, and he either took her somewhere or bought her something. A gesture to express how the month reminded him of her. God, was he really this romantic? He didn't know he was so sickening, but she seemed to like it so he wouldn't stop at all. He wanted to make her happy.

"Hmmm...well...It'll be our four month anniversary on Saturday." She said softly, "Why don't we have a nice quiet night in together?"

"Why don't I take you out?" He asked her, watching her face drop.

"Crowley, you take me everywhere..." She began, "I wanna treat you to something for once, huh? Maybe...Maybe I'll make you a meal at my place."

"Alright." He replied, "Saturday night?"

Erin smiled and agreed, feeling dread inside her as she did. She'd decided to tell him about her ex-husband then. She felt she trusted him enough to tell him what had happened and that he wouldn't take advantage of her. She also had an important question to ask him and she really hoped he could understand and respect why she asked him.

"Seven?" She countered, watching him nod softly in response, "Great."

They talked for the journey back to Erin's, and as they stood outside the door to her apartment, they smiled at each other, getting a little lost for a moment before Erin cleared her throat and found out her keys.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight." She said quietly, "I've had a lovely time."

"So have I." Crowley replied, taking her dainty hand in both of his and pressing a soft kiss to while she pressed herself to his chest and rested her head on his shoulder as her arms held him in a gentle embrace, "Goodnight, darling."

"Goodnight." Erin whispered, pulling back and giving him a quick kiss on the lips, "Let me know when you get home."

"I will, sweetheart." He said softly, kissing her forehead, "See you on Saturday."

"See you on Saturday." She replied, entering her apartment and giving him a final wave before closing the door behind her.

She wound her arms around herself and the dreamiest smile and sigh she'd ever breathed escaped onto her face and from her lips. She headed across to the bedroom and got ready for bed, leaving her phone on her bedside table. It turned out Crowley didn't live too far away from her, so the message came in pretty quickly and she sent him a goodnight message which he replied to, and as she climbed into bed, she sent him a kiss. He replied with three. With a soft smile she turned out her lamp and settled against the pillows of her warm bed, pressing a kiss to the screen of her phone. She fell asleep with the phone in her hand, but she knew that her night would still be disturbed by the nightmares she'd suffered for twelve years.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, you don't know what to buy her?" Bobby asked as he and Crowley entered the mall, Crowley glaring at him and letting out a soft sigh.<p>

"I've bought her three things she loved...I just don't want to disappoint her with a stupid gift, that's all." Crowley replied, "I really, really like her."

It was slightly cute that Crowley was so attached to someone, and he was behaving a little like a nervous teenager. He obviously had quite deep feelings for this woman, who was amazingly beautiful. Yes, even Bobby had to agree on that. But if there was one thing Bobby knew that women loved, it was something that every woman he knew had a thing for.

"Does she like candles?" Bobby asked, Crowley grinning and grabbing his arm.

"You are a genius, Robert." He laughed, "I know just what to get her. Thank you!"

Bobby followed him to a store which was full of candles and other small ornaments, and both got odd looks from the other people in the store. Bobby realised why and he nudged Crowley who was looking at candle holders.

"Hurry up, man." He whispered, "People assume we're gay."

"Oh, let them, this is important." Crowley whispered, rolling his eyes at Bobby's sigh, "Look, Erin's really important to me, would you just give me a hand?"

"What with?" Bobby replied, Crowley grinning when he found the perfect thing.

It was a t-light holder, with three holders on different tiers, and the stand was iron that was twisted into a curled crossover pattern and had glass tips on the end of the iron in the shape of flower buds, as well as glass holders.

"Perfect." He said softly, "That's gorgeous. She'll love it."

"I hope so." Bobby replied, "'Cause I ain't coming back here."

"Good. How does this sound to go on the tag?" Crowley asked, "'_The glass reminds me of how clearly you stood out to me on the night we met._'"

"Wonderful." Bobby says expressionlessly, "Hurry up and get it bought. Idjit."

* * *

><p>Saturday came quicker than anticipated.<p>

Friday had been Erin's opportunity to buy her ingredients for their meal. She'd decided to make a pizza style garlic bread for the starter, a large margherita pizza with additional toppings as an option and then for dessert she'd chosen to make ice cream from scratch. Fruity ice cream.

All of Saturday was spent double checking recipes, cleaning the house, setting up the table for the meal, pampering herself and then getting on with cooking the meal. She'd start at seven-thirty, once Crowley had been there for a while. She ran around making herself look as fantastic as she could, because this would be an important night, especially for her but hopefully for both of them too. Crowley had spent his day trying to find the right outfit, something a bit more casual, he wondered, perhaps an open collar like he'd worn on their last date. He wrapped her present the best he could and he tried to find the perfect tag to go with it. He found one with green swirls on it and he smiled as the colour reminded him of her eyes. Her big, beautiful eyes.

It was six-fifty when the buzzer sounded, and she just finished her lip gloss before running to the intercom, pushing the button with a grin on her face.

"Erin, darling? It's Crowley."

She'd know that voice anywhere.

"Come on up, gorgeous." She said softly, double checking her wavy hair in the mirror and making sure her blue top and black pants looked okay.

She'd decided to wear blue heels to match her top, and was taken back both by the look on Crowley's face when she opened the door and the wrapped object he had in his hands.

"Wow..." He breathed, "Someone looks beautiful."

"Thank you." Erin replied, kissing his cheek and letting him in, "How are you?"

He took his jacket off and she hung it on the back of the door, watching him take in the beautiful table setting and the romantic atmosphere in the room.

"I'm fine, thanks." He said softly, "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks." She replied, gasping as he handed her the wrapped object.

"A gift for you, my darling." He whispered, kissing her temple and drawing her into a warm embrace, "Happy four month anniversary."

"Happy four month anniversary." She said with a grin, looking at the gift, "Thank you...What a lovely gesture..."

She took it to the couch and he followed her, watching her open it with the utmost gentleness, as though she was terrified to even move it. She gasped at what she found inside the paper and bit her lip, placing the candle holder on the coffee table with the holders put in place.

"Oh, Crowley..." She breathed, taking his hand and kissing it, "It's so beautiful! Thank you, so much!"

She jumped up and pulled him into a hug, and as taken back as Crowley felt by that, he couldn't help but hold her in return. He was so glad that he made her so happy, but he couldn't imagine the horror that lay in wait for him later on in the night, when finally, unbeknownst to him, Erin would reveal her dark, horrible past.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<br>**

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. She's thirty. He's thirty-seven. They've been dating for three months. After he finally finds out how her marriage ended, she asks him for something that could help to heal his own wounds. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **I really hope you like the thing Erin asks Crowley for, as mentioned in the summary. I'm actually wanting to do this with my next partner (if I get another) in order to help me heal. Thank God my past isn't like hers, but I have my reasons for it. Thanks for the support with the last chapter.

Hope you enjoy this one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Lessons in Love<strong>

**Chapter Three**

Erin decided to leave washing the dishes until Crowley had left, and the two were sat on the couch with a glass of wine each, Erin with her knees curled up on the sofa while Crowley's feet rested on the coffee table, crossed over at the ankles. They'd been talking about Erin's boss who was totally screwing his secretary, and after the laughter had subsided the two shared a look, and immediately, Crowley noticed the worry that had crossed those gorgeous eyes of hers.

"What is it?" He asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I..." Erin began, turning a little so she was facing him, "I feel ready to open up to you now...And I have something important to ask you."

Then Crowley realised quite how serious this moment would be and he put his drink down, turning himself so he was facing her as well, before he took her hand in his own and laced his fingers with hers. She rested her hand on her forehead, covering her eyes as though it was easier for her to not look at him as she said what she had to say. He was worried now. He didn't know what to expect at all.

"My now ex-husband and I got married when I was eighteen. He was twenty." She began, "The wedding was gorgeous, our relationship was great, and had been for the two years we'd been together. And for the first few months everything was fine. Then he came home from work one day in a really bad mood. His dinner wasn't ready because I'd had to go and see my sister; she'd been in a car accident. She was fine, but my instinct was to go to her because she needed me. And because he'd clearly had a bad day and things weren't as they normally were when he'd got home, he just lost it...and he hit me."

She felt Crowley's fingers tighten around hers and his other hand went to the back of her head as he began to stroke her hair to soothe her, since he felt the pain surging from her and he wanted to take it away. He wanted to so badly, but he wasn't prepared for what he heard next.

"And I thought that it wouldn't happen after that, but it just got worse." She admitted, "Eventually his fists didn't punish me enough...so he decided a belt would do a better job. The physical scars are hardly there now...But the emotional ones are never gonna go away. And I don't want your sympathy, because I let it go on for eight years and I should've had the guts to stop it, and I didn't. It took him losing control in a park at night for it to get resolved, because he tried to rape me and someone caught him. So, he got arrested and after the trial, the police got this fixed to my watch..."

She showed him her watch and pointed to the small black button on the wrist band near the face.

"That goes straight to the cops, and I can just press it if he or anyone else tries to hurt me." She explained, "He's been out of jail for a year now. I'm terrified he'll find me."

"Haven't you gone under witness protection?" Crowley asked, "To try and get away from him?"

"No." Erin replied, "I only changed my first name and middle name around. My middle name is Alice...but actually my first name's Alice and my middle name's Erin on my birth certificate..."

Crowley watched her eyes filled with tears and she covered them again, while he carried on stroking her hair, continuing to listen to what she had to say to him.

"And this leads me onto what I have to ask you." She whispered, moving closer to him, "You know I've had problems, and you've been so supportive, and I can't thank you enough for that. I want to ask you something...really, really important."

"Alright." Crowley replied, feeling her fingers tighten even more around his.

"I don't feel like a woman anymore." She said quietly, "And I want to...well...kind of be reborn as a new woman."

She chuckled and shook her head.

"Sounds stupid, huh?" She breathed, Crowley shaking his head and smiling gently at her.

"Not at all." He replied.

"I want you to show me how to love again...If it's possible..." She said, blinking as tears rolled down her face, "Like, I want to be a...um...Spiritually, emotionally...I want to be a virgin again. And I want to be taught everything all over again. Like I want to be taught how to kiss, about sex...about how to be a good girlfriend, a good partner...y'know?"

"And you want that from me?" Crowley asked, kind of shocked that she'd want that from him when they'd only been dating for four months.

She nodded as more tears fell from her eyes, and Crowley stroked her face gently, going to wipe away her tears.

"I just feel so much trust in you, is all..." She whispered, "I really like you. I really care about you. You look after me so much...I just..."

"You really want this from me?" He asked again, watching her nod tearfully, "Okay. If it helps you heal, I'll do my best."

The smile that he got for that was one of pure relief and he pulled her into a hug, holding her closely as she whispered words of thanks and gratitude to him before they pulled back and he wiped a tear away with his index finger. They stared at each other and moved a little closer, Erin swallowing as his hand ran over her cheek gently to the back of her neck.

"We could start right now." She whispered, "It'll take some time."

"I know." Crowley replied, "I know."

She leaned closer to him, looking from his eyes to his lips and back again while a smile graced her face. Crowley smiled too and waggled his eyebrows at her, running his fingers into her hair while moving even closer to her. He kissed her so gently, but he held it for longer than usual, and he watched as her eyes closed and tears fell from them before she broke away and moved in again with parted lips, accepting his on hers. As much as he just wanted to let lead into something more, he could feel how tense she was, just like the first girl he ever kissed was when he was fourteen. He gently moved his lips against hers and felt her melt against him as she gently pushed herself closer to him, running her fingers up and down the back of his neck. When they broke the kiss, she wiped her eyes sheepishly and smiled a little lazily which made Crowley smile gently. He felt her gentle hand against his chest and then she kissed him again, which did surprise him somewhat.

"Just this for a while?" She asked, earning a nod and a smile as they settled against the couch and began to kiss again, just with gentle movements as they focussed on looking at each other, gently holding one another.

"For the record..." Crowley began, "I really like you too. And I also really care about you."

She smiled and kissed him again, still a little nervously, stroking his face with gentle, shaking fingers.

"I won't let him hurt you, darling." He told her, taking in the glitter of hope in her eyes, "I promise."

She just rested her head on his shoulder and let him hold her close, feeling relaxed at the sensation of his hand stroking her head so tenderly. She liked cuddling him, she decided, and she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek which caused him to turn his head and kiss her lips again. They settled with a smile, Erin giggling as Crowley brought her hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle.

"Thanks for a lovely meal, and a lovely night." He whispered, earning a soft smile from her.

"Thank you for coming, for the gift, and for being so good about what I asked you." She whispered back, "It means so much to me."

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight," Erin's friend Anna Milton said as she held a coffee in her hands, "You asked that of him and he agreed to it without a thought...?"<p>

"Basically, yeah." Erin grinned, "You have no idea how amazing he is."

"You really, really like him, huh?" Anna laughed, "So, if you're a woman reborn, and a spiritual and emotional virgin, you're taking it very slowly then."

"Well, we only had our first real kiss last night." Erin told her, sighing dreamily as she remembered the feel of his lips on hers, "We're used to quick kisses on the cheek and lips, and he kisses my hand a lot, but last night was our first real kiss...It was like being fifteen again."

Anna smiled softly at her friend and rubbed her back gently. She knew how important this would be to Erin, how special the experience of learning things again would be. She knew that Crowley meant a lot to her and she remembered the night that Erin had met him. The way he was looking at her was different to how the other guys looked at her. There was pure amazement in his eyes, not lust and not that perverted look that most guys held like they were just thinking of her naked. He looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing on earth, and as long as he treated her right, Anna totally supported them both. She'd always support Erin, no matter what, but the fact that Crowley was doing what he was for her was admirable in so many ways.

She just hoped it worked out as Erin hoped.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<br>**

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **AU. She's thirty. He's thirty-seven. They've been dating for three months. After he finally finds out how her marriage ended, she asks him for something that could help to heal his own wounds. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the support so far, you guys rock! Here's chapter four! I hope you enjoy the sweet ending!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Lessons in Love<strong>

**Chapter Four**

Crowley looked to his phone and then back at his laptop, then back at his phone. No. He'd finish his work first. It took him a grand total of thirty minutes. Then he was straight on the phone. He'd promised Erin he'd call her, and he did. He saw it was nine-forty-five at night, and he really hoped that he hadn't disturbed her sleep, if she was in bed early. It was three days since their anniversary and after their first kiss, Crowley had been dying to see her. Perhaps he could take her out again.

"_Hello?" _

Erin answered in her usual sweet voice and Crowley found himself smiling lazily at the sound of it. He snapped back into reality and found it would be a good idea to reply to her.

"Hi, Erin." He said softly, "How are you, my darling?"

"_I'm good, thanks, honey." _Erin replied, _"How are you?" _

"I'm good, thank you." Crowley told her, taking down the last of his whiskey, "What are you up to?"

"_I'm just in bed, proofreading my article. It hasn't got to be in for a few days." _Erin said softly, _"But, it's looking good." _

Crowley grinned at the words and headed up to his room, phone still in his hand. He'd maybe try and spice things up a little bit. He didn't want to push it too far, because he had respect for what she'd asked of him but he still decided to be a bit dirty and flirty.

"In bed, eh?" He chuckled, "What are you wearing, gorgeous?"

He heard the beautiful giggle on the other end of the line and he smiled, putting his phone on speaker and placing it on his bedside table as he got changed...or rather undressed for bed.

"_Crowley!" _Erin scolded, _"I'm not gonna tell you that!" _

"Just for a bit of fun, darling." Crowley replied, "I'll start...I'm wearing my work clothes, as always...but the tie's just come off."

He heard her giggle on the other end of the line. He started unbuttoning his shirt, throwing his tie onto the bed.

"Now the shirt's coming off." He said, Erin breaking into a loud laugh.

"_Okay, okay, big boy." _Erin giggled, _"I'm wearing my knee length, powder blue silk nightdress with lace sleeves." _

"Really?" Crowley asked, "You really didn't want to hear about the rest of the clothes coming off?"

"_Early days, baby." _Erin replied, Crowley nodding and letting out a soft sigh.

"Yeah." He replied, "Bet you look beautiful in that nightdress."

There was a soft breath and pause, Crowley knowing that Erin was smiling, no doubt stunningly on the other end of the line. He loved to make her smile. It was so much better than him upsetting her or hurting her. He'd not upset her yet, and he really hoped he never did, because after what she'd gone through, the last thing he wanted was to upset her or hurt her.

"_Thanks." _Came the reply, _"You're so sweet." _

"So, what plans do you have for Friday?" He asked, "Only, I was thinking of taking you out for the night."

"_Funny you should ask that, sweetie." _Erin said with a soft laugh, _"I was gonna ask you to bring a few of your single friends on a night out with the girls." _

Crowley grinned, unfastening his belt and removing his dress pants, folding them up and laying them on the bed alongside his tie and long since discarded shirt. He chuckled at the thought of some of his single friends trying to get together with some of Erin's friends. God, what sexy women they all were. It would be an impossible task for his friends. All the more fun.

"Well, I'll ask the lads." Crowley said, "Three of my friends are single men, all younger than me."

"_Well, three of my ladies are single." _Erin laughed, _"It'll be perfect. The girls are dying to meet you." _

"Really?" Crowley asked, picking up the phone and taking it into the bathroom with him, "I'm just in my boxers by the way. I'm an Armani man right down to the underwear."

"_Oh, what a lovely image I'm getting." _Erin sighed, chuckling gently to herself, _"No, I'm only joking. Bet you look sexy." _

"What are you talking about?" Crowley asked with a smirk, "Of course I do."

Erin laughed again on the other end of the line, sighing quietly at the end of it. He didn't actually want to end the call, but it was late and he was tired. He was pretty sure Erin was tired too and she'd want her sleep.

"_I'm so sorry, sugar, I gotta call it a night." _She said sadly, _"I promise I'll call you tomorrow, okay? You sexy Armani-wearing-man, you. We can arrange Friday, huh?" _

"Alright, sweetheart." Crowley replied, "Wish I could see you in your nightdress right now. I kind of miss you."

The silence between them wasn't awkward. It was more of a moment of realisation, of feeling and Crowley felt a pulling in his heart when he realised that he didn't just kind of miss her. He missed her a lot, and he desperately wanted to be by her side at that moment. Holding her and kissing her like he had been three days before.

"_Oh, honey..." _She whispered, _"I miss you too." _

"Goodnight, Erin." He said softly.

"_Goodnight, Crowley." _She replied, taking a short breath, _"I do really miss you." _

"Can I see you again?" He asked, "Tomorrow maybe? I miss you too."

God, what was happening to him? He felt an ache, a longing, like he didn't want her to end the call, like he didn't want to stop hearing her voice, or stop speaking to her. He wanted her so badly it was unbelievable and he really, really felt sad about hanging up the phone.

"_Do you pass my building on the way to work?" _She asked suddenly, shocking him a little.

"Um...yeah, I do." He replied, "Why?"

"_Do you want to come and stay with me tonight?" _She asked, _"No funny business, just...Just being with me? You could bring your stuff for work tomorrow...and...you could see me in my nightdress..." _

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Crowley said, hanging up the phone and throwing on a suit for the next day.

* * *

><p>Crowley certainly hadn't expected his day to turn out like this.<p>

They were supposed to be taking things slowly, yet here he was spending the night in her apartment. In her bed. In proper nightwear too. While Erin found it a little odd to see Crowley in a t-shirt and track pants, he thought she looked so beautiful in that nightdress and his heart had melted when she'd pulled back the covers of her bed and whispered, 'Come to bed, honey'. They were laying there together, curled up close, Erin's leg over Crowley's left while her foot caressed his cotton covered shin gently, her left hand on his chest while her right rested around the back of his head, stroking his hair tenderly. They shared a soft kiss, breaking apart to just look at each other.

"This is so nice." Erin whispered, cuddling up to him and resting her head on his shoulder, "Being able to share a bed with a man and not worry about having to have sex; not feeling the pressure of it."

"Hmm..." Crowley replied, rubbing her hip gently as he brought his other hand up to card through her hair, "Me and my ex wife never did this. Just lay here and talk to each other. It was normally sex when we went to bed."

"You kinky boy!" Erin laughed, tickling him under his chin.

Crowley grabbed her hand and kissed it, leaning in and tenderly kissing her lips.

"I don't know if I want to go to work tomorrow." He sighed, "I really should go, but I just don't want to."

"Neither do I." Erin replied, "We have to though, darlin'. We won't get our pay otherwise, and how am I meant to pay for a new dress for our next date if I don't get my wage, huh?"

Crowley shot her a look of confusion.

"You buy a new dress for every date?" He asked, earning a soft nod from Erin.

"Well, I kind of have to now." She answered, "Before I didn't, but we've been out on so many dates, I've had to buy some new outfits."

"Darling, I'll still think you look beautiful even if you wear the same outfit twice." He told her, "You'll probably look even more beautiful the second time you wear it."

Erin grinned at him and kissed him, pulling away and taking in the seriousness in his eyes. She leaned back in for another kiss, and they spent their time kissing slowly and gently before Crowley lay her on her back against the pillows and kissed her softly on the tip of her nose.

"Do you want to go to sleep, love?" He asked.

"Perhaps we should." Erin told him, "We do have work tomorrow after all."

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwww! <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **AU. She's thirty. He's thirty-seven. They've been dating for three months. After he finally finds out how her marriage ended, she asks him for something that could help to heal his own wounds. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks so much for the support so far! I'm really enjoying writing this fic! There are some really sweet moments in this chapter! Hope you like!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Lessons in Love<strong>

**Chapter Five**

_Erin looks up at Gary, eyes tearful and wide as he takes off his belt. She knows she's going to get a whipping and it's the worst, most sickeningly dreadful feeling, knowing that the belt is going to lacerate her already scarred back. She's so used to it now that when he hits, she feels better for knowing the waiting for it is over. The waiting's the worst part of it, not the pain.  
><em>

"_Hands and knees." He orders, Erin turning away and getting in the position he asks of her, "Don't struggle. You'll only make it worse for yourself." _

_Erin bites back a sob as he roughly enters her body, his thrusts heavy and hard against her thin, fragile frame. She's hurting inside and out and then the first whip comes and it's a blessing from the pain he's already put her through. She lays on her stomach and prays for someone to save her for her pain to be over. _

Erin's eyes opened as she felt two arms grip her tight, and while she took a shocked breath and wiped her eyes, hearing a familiar voice soothing and calming her as she settled against the body of the person holding her. Another nightmare, all too familiar as usual.

"You're safe." Crowley whispered, holding her trembling frame, "You're just fine."

His hand was tenderly stroking her hair and face, his other arm holding her so close she could feel practically all of him. He pressed soothing kisses to her head and kept holding her, taking her hand and stroking it tenderly with his thumb. To say Erin was relieved to awaken in his arms was an understatement. Although, with Crowley being there, that was the only nightmare she'd had all night.

"Do you want to talk about it, darling?" He asked, Erin shaking her head and sitting up slightly, running a hand through her hair and sighing quietly as Crowley sat up and rubbed her back gently, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks." She said quietly, "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good, thank you." Crowley replied, kissing her lips, "Do you mind if I take a shower, love?"

"Not at all." Erin said softly, "I'll start breakfast."

The two shared another kiss, then another, and then a long one while Crowley went to turn Erin onto her back. She fought him and broke away from him, mischief twinkling in her beautiful eyes. He loved that mischievous look. He found it utterly gorgeous on her.

"Shower!" She said, "You have to leave in an hour and a half, Crowley. Go shower!"

Crowley kissed her again and rubbed her back before getting up and grabbing his clothes, heading for the bathroom. Erin shook her head and grinned, packing her bag for work before slipping on her white silk night robe and heading into the main area of the apartment, beginning to make breakfast. She thought over the previous night, how he'd just held her without question, how they'd kissed and spent that time just talking. She smiled beautifully to herself.

She could easily get used to that.

* * *

><p>Erin and the girls were standing by the coffee machine in the office, Ruby, Anna, and Lisa all trying to find the right time to go out on Friday night. They'd decided seven-forty-five and to meet the boys at <em>Harvelle's <em>where Erin first met Crowley.

"Just so you know," Erin began, "Crowley's coming...With some of his friends, all of whom are younger than him and single."

"God, you're so into him, huh?" Ruby said with a grin, "We can't wait to meet him."

Erin blushed as Lisa rubbed her arm softly, the young woman grinning from ear to ear.

"He really makes you happy, doesn't he?" She said, "Look at you, you're so...You look so full of life again, Erin! He's obviously some good for you, sweetie."

"He's wonderful." Erin sighed, "So, so wonderful."

The girls were so pleased to see her looking so happy again. She'd spent eight years of her life with a monster, and now, this guy seemed so good to her and she seemed to be on top of the world. She was wearing the necklace he'd bought her for their one month anniversary and she gently pinched the pendant, rubbing it gently between her dainty fingers.

"He stayed with me last night." She said, the girls gasping and grinning with their familiar sparkling eyes, "No, we didn't fuck each other. We're taking it really slowly. We just...We just laid there and talked. We kissed. We cuddled. The pressure of having sex wasn't there, it was just...so, so nice."

The girls let out simultaneous 'Awww's before continuing to talk for the rest of their break. Erin was struggling to concentrate on her work, and was so grateful when the end of the day came. She decided to call Crowley that night to arrange Friday. She had to call at the grocery store first, and it took her a grand total of twenty minutes to do her shopping. She packed it away when she got back to her apartment and took a shower, settling in her sweats as she went to order a take-out when her phone rang. She saw the caller ID and smiled, answering the phone quickly and putting on her best sexy voice.

"Are you stalking me, Crowley?" She asked, hearing him laugh softly on the other end of the line.

"_Only if you want me to, angel." _He replied, _"Have you sorted things with the girls?" _

"Of course." Erin giggled, "Seven-forty-five on Friday Night at _Harvelle's_. Is that okay, honey?"

"_Perfect." _Crowley replied, _"What are you up to tonight?" _

"I was just gonna order a take-out." Erin said, "What about you?"

"_I was hoping to see you tonight." _Crowley answered, sighing softly, _"You could come to my place...We'll get take-out together, watch a film, maybe. Maybe you could spend the night and I could drive you to work tomorrow. I'll pick you up at the end of the day too, if you like." _

"Well, it's actually my day off tomorrow." Erin replied, "And, seen as it's Wednesday, I know it's yours too. We could stay together tomorrow too."

She smiled as she heard him consider her words with a soft hum and he took in a soft breath.

"_Get your stuff together, darling."_ He told her, _"I'll come and pick you up." _

* * *

><p>It transpired that Erin wasn't good with scary movies.<p>

She'd spent most of _Paranormal Activity _with her face buried in Crowley's shoulder, and he continuously asked her if she wanted to watch something else. She was shaking in his arms, his hand gently covering her left ear as her own hand covered her right. Clearly she was too scared by it to watch it, and she felt ashamed that she couldn't watch a film like this at thirty years old. But Crowley understood and he stopped the movie, uncovering her ear and whispering calming words to her gently.

"Why has it scared you so much, darling?" He asked, "It's not real..."

"I know." Erin snapped unintentionally, "It was...The moment where she got dragged down the corridor? My ex-husband did that to me...And he..."

Crowley suddenly understood what she was talking about and he just pulled her as close as possible, keeping her held in his embrace. He whispered soothing things to her, promising her that he'd stopped the film and that it was okay to be scared, that the horror of her past was over and he'd do whatever he could to help her heal. Erin felt so lucky to have someone so caring, and so special. She felt lucky to have a man who was willing to develop their relationship at her pace, to have a man who cared for her so much. She rested her hand at the back of his head and gently patted it, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Shall we watch something funny?" He asked, "_Love Actually_? Something like that?"

"Just hold me?" Erin asked, watching Crowley as he put the remote down and pulled her onto his lap, letting her settle back in his arms, "M'sorry."

"No, don't you say sorry for anything, sweetheart." He told her sternly, "None of this; the way you are, the fear and pain you feel, it's not your fault. I swear to you, it's not your fault."

Erin nodded and kissed his lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss and hold her closer. They broke apart, sharing a trusting look as Crowley began to lower Erin back onto the couch. She accepted his lips in another kiss as he kept her close to him, gently rubbing her thigh as he kissed her forehead.

"Can I?" He asked, going to part her legs for him to lay between.

Erin nodded softly, allowing him to settle between her legs, taking in a sharp breath as their bodies pressed together. She gazed up at him with those beautiful, soulful eyes, leaning up to kiss him again while he slid his hand into hers, gently stroking it soothingly with his thumb as their fingers laced together. Out of instinct, their lower bodies gently thrust against the other person's, their arms holding each other close as their lips continued to meet in the tenderest, sweetest kisses. They stayed there for the rest of the night, building more and more trust in each other with every soft kiss.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **AU. She's thirty. He's thirty-seven. They've been dating for three months. After he finally finds out how her marriage ended, she asks him for something that could help to heal his own wounds. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the support so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter, since it's full of fluffiness! Crowley and Erin are getting ever closer!

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Lessons in Love<strong>

**Chapter Six**

Crowley smiled as he set down the coffee on the table at Erin's side of the bed.

He watched her stir and mumble in her sleep, and he gently stroked her side as she woke up. She was so beautiful that just the steady breathing that escaped her full lips brought a smile to his face, and he found that she'd slept quite peacefully in his bed which made him realise that maybe she did find some kind of solace when she was with him. Again, there'd been no pressure there for them to have sex, which as strange as it seemed coming from him, was a relief. For a while he'd just wanted to rip her clothes off and fuck her but he wouldn't do that. Not if she didn't want it.

"Erin?" He said softly, watching her stir again.

"Hmm?" She whispered, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning."

Erin smiled and turned over, running a hand through her hair and resting her arm behind her head, accepting Crowley's lips in a warm kiss. God, his bed was so comfortable. She just didn't want to get up in the least and she smiled as she saw the coffee he'd brought for her.

"Good morning, baby." She replied, sitting herself up, "Thank you."

"Anything for you, love." He said quietly, "Sleep well?"

"Very," Erin whispered, taking the coffee gently, "Thank you. I haven't slept without a nightmare for twelve years..."

Crowley's smile faded and he tenderly stroked her face, kissing her forehead and pulling her into a careful embrace. She put her coffee down next to his and hugged him close, feeling his lips against her temple as she settled into his arms. It was then that Crowley lay her back against the pillows and kissed her gently, leaning into her neck and pressing a soft kiss to it.

"What do you want for breakfast, darling?" He asked, kissing her lips gently.

"Whatever you have." She replied, "I don't mind."

"I'll surprise you." Crowley whispered, kissing her lips, "Enjoy your coffee, feel free to take a shower and breakfast will be ready in half an hour. Sound good?"

"Wonderful." Erin replied, sighing as he kissed her forehead.

She loved his house, she loved spending time with him and she enjoyed sleeping in his damn comfortable bed. She got up and headed for the shower, taking her clothes with her, while downstairs, Crowley put on the radio which he _never _did on a morning, and he started making breakfast. Pancakes. Yeah, he remembered she liked pancakes, but he couldn't make them without treacle because that was what her ex-husband did and it worried him that it'd bring a reminder of that life to her and she didn't need that.

He heard her approaching several minutes later, his face becoming slightly slack as he took in the sight of her in simple jeans and a t-shirt. She looked beautiful. Her hair gently hung by her face and she smiled, moving towards him and pressing a kiss to his lips. They looked at one another before kissing again, this time allowing it to deepen while they held onto each other. They broke apart and got a little lost before shaking their heads and settling to eat their breakfast.

* * *

><p>Crowley and the boys were in <em>Harvelle's <em>waiting for the girls to arrive. Gabriel Novak sat there eating a candy bar as per usual, and Crowley could only hope his obscene jokes wouldn't offend the girls. Then there was Gabriel's brother Castiel, who sat there looking so out of place Crowley wanted to laugh. And finally, Adam Milligan threw down another whiskey, nervous to meet Erin's friends.

"Oh, here they are." Crowley said, standing up and smiling as Erin swept him into her arms and kissed him deeply.

He was rather taken back by that but the girls and boys quickly introduced each other. They got the first round of drinks in and the guys all laughed when the girls coughed on the cocktail that they'd requested, while the girls giggled when the boys tried it and also nearly choked. It was quite clear from the off who was into who. Adam and Ruby began to get a little close while Anna and Gabriel got on fine, and Lisa began to bring out the bad boy in Castiel.

The boys had no idea that the girls used to take dance classes together when they first met, and as soon as _Please Don't Stop The Music _by Rihanna began to play through the bar, there was no stopping the ladies from putting on a show for the men. Crowley had no idea that Erin could move her hips in the way she was, and quite frankly he felt a little turned on at the sight of her shaking them as she danced. Every man sat gaping, especially when Erin moved towards Crowley with her arms outstretched, beckoning him to join her. He shook his head and grinned as she flipped him the bird and carried on with dancing.

Erin couldn't explain the huge rush of adrenaline that flew through her veins and she headed up to the podiums with the others, each girl grabbing a pole and beginning to work their magic on the metal, and half way through, Anna nodded her head towards Crowley, and Erin spun around to find him gaping at her. She just grinned even wider and turned around, bending backwards as the others did with one leg stretched in the air as the song ended.

As they returned to their seats, Crowley handed Erin a drink and kissed her tenderly.

"You...You're incredible." He breathed, Erin grinning and taking a sip of her drink.

"You said it, sweetie."

* * *

><p>Maybe two hours later, the beginnings of <em>Chasing Cars <em>by Snow Patrol sounded through the bar and Erin was surprised when Crowley grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. Gabriel got Anna, Castiel got Lisa and Adam led Ruby up, each man holding his woman close to him.

"I thought you weren't a dancer." Erin said softly, Crowley laughing softly and holding her closer to him.

"I don't mind slow dancing." He told her, "That, I can definitely live with."

Erin sighed dreamily and stroked Crowley's cheek with her thumb tenderly while she rested her head on his shoulder, his arms holding her close while she quickly reached down and took his hand in her own.

"These four months has been the best I've had in my life." She said softly, pulling back to him, "And they've been the best because of you."

She could've sworn he blushed then, but she ignored it and carried on moving gently with him, looking into his eyes the whole time.

"I'm gonna say the same thing, Erin." He replied, pressing a kiss to her temple, "You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time."

"I'm glad." Erin whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, "I really am."

With a smile, Crowley kissed her passionately, feeling her reciprocate as she held onto him and cupped his face gently. The others watched happily before each couple managed a simultaneous kiss, Erin and Crowley chuckling at the sight of the others. They pressed their foreheads together and continued to dance, knowing that the night had been well worth waiting for. Erin gently began to sing along to the song and Crowley was just content to listen, while he thought about what to get her for their five month anniversary.

* * *

><p>The October morning was cool, and as Crowley waited for Erin outside her apartment, he knew the signs of winter were truly beginning to show. He had to wear a bloody coat for a start. But as Erin emerged in her thin coat with the a new beige beanie and scarf set, she smiled and kissed his cheek tenderly, rubbing his back as he hugged her before locking her door, the two making their way out of the building and heading for their walk.<p>

They walked hand in hand, talking about their week at work and catching up after they'd missed each other so much. They both began to realise how much they wanted and needed each other, but both were determined to keep at the slow pace they'd been taking the relationship at, and while they were so, so close, they knew that time was being a good and patient healer for them. They headed over to the park, settling together on the grass and watching the water of the lake as it sparkled beneath the rays of sunshine. Crowley smiled and let out a sigh, winding his arms around Erin's front as he sat behind her, legs either side of her body.

"October." He began, "Five months you've been in my life, and still the sparkling of the water on the lake doesn't make me smile as much as the sparkling of your eyes."

Erin blushed and leaned back against him, feeling him kiss her gently. She loved how romantic he was, how he complimented her so much.

"Thank you." She whispered, "And the warmth of your body is my saviour from the cold of the approaching winter, whereas the warmth of your heart is the saviour from the cold of my past."

Crowley smiled and pressing his lips to her cheek again.

"Very good." He said, listening to her gorgeous laugh.

"I'm getting better, huh?" She said, rubbing his arms gently.

"Absolutely." Crowley told her, "Thank you."

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<br>**

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **AU. She's thirty. He's thirty-seven. They've been dating for three months. After he finally finds out how her marriage ended, she asks him for something that could help to heal his own wounds. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **I'm so, so sorry for the lack of updates! My laptop's been in the shop, and I'm using my mum's now, because even though I got mine back today, within 30 minutes it had to go back because somehow, a virus had gotten into it. I'm so mad I could rip my notebook to shreds, but I have working progresses ongoing until I get mine back which should be tomorrow.

_The Paths We Tread: Facing Our Truth - Chapter Thirty _

_We Will Not Fall - Chapter Twelve _

_And a new fic: Just Another Broken Soul - Chapter One_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Lessons in Love<strong>

**Chapter Seven**

Pulling her jacket around her, Erin hurried up the steps to the apartment building, grateful to get out of the cold October wind. She headed up to her apartment steadily, happy to get through the door after a hard day at work. God, the day had been long and she was ready for a hot bath and a nice pasta meal. She placed her bag on the kitchen table and let out a weary sigh, pressing the button on her answering machine to catch up on any messages left through the day. The voice said she had two messages. She hoped that one of them was from Crowley. Hearing his voice would be a saving grace.

"_Erin, honey, it's Mom. We can't wait to meet Crowley. I hope things are going good for you two, and we hope to meet him soon. I'd love to hear from you, baby. Give me a call. Bye!" _

Erin grinned and shook her head, sitting on the couch and making a note on the pad by the phone to call her mom. Crowley was who she needed to hear after the day she'd had. It was incredible that she'd even gotten through the day, she'd found. And hearing his voice would just be perfect. The machine beeped again and she listened out for that familiar voice.

"_Erin, my darling, it's Crowley. Hope you've had a good day. Give me a call tonight, eh? I miss you." _

A dreamy sigh escaped Erin's lips and she decided to go and take a shower to relieve the stress of the day. She had the interview with Liv Tyler the next day and felt stupidly nervous about it. She'd planned all her questions, got her bag ready, and she'd decided that the night definitely required a pasta meal. It would calm her, she was sure.

The water was welcoming onto her skin as she stepped under the spray, washing her hair for the interview the next day. Her body was grateful for the relief to her aching muscles and tense limbs. She'd been sat at her desk all day with a broken chair and her back was killing her. Following her shower, she headed to the kitchen in her sweats and put her pepperoni pasta bake in the oven, picking up the phone to call her mother. The conversation wasn't too long, and her mother was continuously nagging about when they'd get to meet Crowley, and Erin promised her it would be as soon as they found whether it was serious or not.

After her meal, she gave Crowley a call, absently twirling her hair around her fingers as she waited for him to answer.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey, you." Erin said softly, "God, it's good to hear your voice, baby."

"_Tough day, darling?" _Crowley asked, _"You alright?" _

"Ugh, I'm exhausted." Erin mumbled, "How are you, honey?"

"_I'm fine, thanks." _He replied, _"When are we seeing each other again, my love? I miss you."_

"I miss you too." Erin told him, rubbing her forehead quietly, "Well, it's the five month anniversary in a couple of weeks…We could plan what we wanna do over dinner at mine…Saturday night, maybe."

"_I like the sound of that, gorgeous." _Crowley replied, making her giggle as she listened to him.

"You wanna stay over at mine?" Erin asked, "I kinda miss having your warm body next to mine."

"_I miss that too." _Crowley said softly, _"I'll stay over, love." _

"Great." Erin said quietly, "That's great."

* * *

><p>Crowley watched Erin as she handed him a coffee, the two settling together on the couch as <em>Beetlejuice<em> played on the TV. Crowley had never understood why Erin enjoyed the movie so much, but if she liked it, he'd sit through it for her. She was laughing for most of it, but what he was enjoying was the way she was snuggling up to him. He pressed the softest kiss to her temple and allowed her to snuggle as close to him as she could, and all the time he never wanted to let her go once.

After the movie ended, he stroked her hair gently, giving her a kiss on the lips. He stroked her hair some more and pulled her closer to him, if that was possible.

"Listen, I've got a work dinner next Friday, and the boss has asked us to bring our partners." He told her, "Would you go with me?"

"Oh, of course." Erin replied, "I'd love to."

Crowley grinned and pressed a deep kiss to Erin's lips, pulling back and stroking her face with the gentlest touch. He could just stare at those gorgeous eyes forever, but he had to explain the details to her.

"It starts at eight." He explained, "So, I'll come and pick you up. It's formal, so a long dress will do…If you haven't got one, darling, I'll take you out on Wednesday and buy you one. An early anniversary present, eh?"

Erin smiled and kissed him gently, taking his hand and standing him up. She turned out the lamp and then turned off the television, dragging him to the bedroom. He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply, backing her towards the bed and leaning her back gently onto the mattress. He felt her struggle a little beneath him and he pulled back, watching her as she sat up and pressed a gentle kiss to his hand.

"Not yet." She whispered, "Sorry. I'm just not ready…"

"No, don't be sorry." He told her, "I shouldn't be rushing you, sweetheart."

"You aren't…It's been nearly five months, and most couples are having sex now, y'know?" Erin sighed, "I feel like I'm holding you back."

Crowley sat down beside her and squeezed her hand in his own, cupping her face gently with his other hand.

"My darling, you aren't holding me back. At all." He said, "You want to take things at a slow pace, then that's what we'll do. I don't mind. It's nice not to rush into everything like I did with my ex-wife."

Erin grinned and pressed a deep, almost loving kiss to his lips, smiling as he gently lifted her into his lap, pressing soft kisses to her face and neck. Erin knew how good he was to her, and she also knew how easily she could get used to the sensations he gave her.

* * *

><p>The dinner that Crowley and Erin were attending was also secret celebration for them because of how well her interview with Liv Tyler had gone. But Crowley was panicking. It was seven-fifteen, and Erin had only just taken her shower. They had to leave at seven-forty and he couldn't be late, because this dinner could help him get the promotion he and the others were after. Everyone was basically kissing Zachariah's ass for the promotion, because all were equally deserving of it and a threat to each other.<p>

"Crowley, what colour should I do my eyes?" Erin asked, emerging from the bedroom in her bathrobe.

"Erin, I don't give a damn. We have to leave in twenty-five minutes, would you hurry it up?" He snapped, "Not everyone will be staring at you!"

Erin stared at him for a moment, hurt and upset, turning around and walking away.

"Erin…" He breathed, "Erin, I'm sorry…"

She slammed the door in his face and he stood there feeling helpless, knowing that he'd probably just done what her ex-husband spent all his time doing. He knocked on the door gently, sighing when he got no reply. Honest to God, he hadn't meant to snap, but he was wound up and tired, and he was worried about how the dinner would go.

"I didn't mean to snap, love, I'm just stressed and nervous about this dinner, that's all." He told her, "Please, come out…Let me see you in that gorgeous dress, eh?"

After about five minutes the door opened, and Crowley was met with Erin in a long, dark pink halter-neck dress, her hair pinned up with curled strands at the front dangling by her beautiful face with dark make-up coating her pale skin. His mouth fell open as she reached out and took his hand, turning out the bedroom light.

"Come on, honeybunch." She said softly, "Let's go rock that dinner, huh?"

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **AU. She's thirty. He's thirty-seven. They've been dating for three months. After he finally finds out how her marriage ended, she asks him for something that could help to heal his own wounds. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **Wooo! Finally! Another update to this one! I really hope you enjoy it, and I want to thank you for your support so far! You guys are awesome!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Lessons in Love<strong>

**Chapter Eight**

Crowley and Erin trudged wearily into Crowley's house, both relieved that the evening was over.

It had been stressful, and Erin had been made the butt of Alistair's jokes. Alistair was a rival of Crowley's and had taken every opportunity to make a joke of Erin. Of her hair, of her dress, of her shyness. Everything. Zachariah had lost his temper eventually and asked Alistair to leave the dinner, and now they were away from everything, Erin just burst into tears and let all the hurt and humiliation out of her system. Crowley edged towards her as she sat on the couch and took a seat beside her, rubbing her back gently before gently pulling her to his body.

"Thank you for defending me." Erin sobbed, "I'm sorry I ruined the dinner."

"Darling..." Crowley breathed, pressing his head to hers and kissing her gently, "You didn't. Alistair did. None of what he said is true, you know that, don't you?"

Erin just bowed her head and closed her eyes while Crowley rested his chin on her head and rubbed her back tenderly. He hated Alistair even more after the things he'd been saying. Crowley had turned around and told him how wrong he was about Erin, but then Zachariah had stepped in and told him to get the hell out of that building before he threw him out himself.

"You're amazing." He promised, "So, so amazing."

"Really?" Erin asked as she moved to look at him.

"Of course you are." Crowley said, "I wouldn't have said it otherwise."

Erin managed to smile through her tears and she wound her arms around him as he did her, stroking the tears away from her soaked face before kissing her lips gently. She leaned back in for another kiss, before heading up the stairs to get ready for bed. He followed her up a little while later and when he'd finished in the bathroom he found her standing by the doorway.

"Hey, you." She said softly, winding her arms around his neck, "Bed?"

"I was just thinking that." Crowley grinned, kissing her deeply and turning out the bathroom light, "Come on."

* * *

><p>The following Saturday, Erin and Crowley spent their five month anniversary eating a take-out pizza and watching films, settled on Erin's couch. Crowley had his feet rested on the coffee table and Erin had her feet rested on his lap. The pizza box rested on the other side of the coffee table, and as the two finished their beers, Crowley decided to massage Erin's feet.<p>

"Crowley, how can you stand to touch them?" She asked, getting settled against the couch and closing her eyes.

"Listen, I have no problem with any part of the human body." He said softly, "Oh...apart from the tendons in the wrist...they freak me out a little."

Erin was giggling by the end of his sentence, but then she went back to relaxing as Crowley continued to massage her feet. She closed her eyes and let out a long hum as a grin crossed her lips, while suddenly she felt Crowley's lips against her toes.

"Eww!" She laughed, watching Crowley kiss up her legs before he grinned at her.

"You've got dancer's legs, my darling." He told her, drawing closer to her and kissing her lips with barely a touch, "You're gorgeous."

"Thank you." Erin laughed, "I'm getting tired."

"Bed then?" He asked, earning a nod from his girlfriend.

The two turned out the lights and turned the TV off, content to leave the mess from the dinner until the morning and they wandered hand in hand into Erin's room. Closing the door, Crowley pulled Erin right to him and kissed her with all the passion he could muster and when she pulled away she gazed at him with a big grin on her face.

"A little further tonight?" She asked, taking in the concern that filled his eyes straight away.

"Are you sure you're comfortable?"

"Yes." She replied, "Just...maybe take these off..."

She pulled on her top and then on his, and Crowley smiled, kissing her lips again but much more tenderly this time, his arms holding her close as they backed towards the bed. She grinned and giggled as he lowered her back onto the mattress, kissing him again and allowing him to settle between her legs. She gasped a little at the feeling of him pressing against her and she laughed softly, letting him move her to where he wanted her. He pulled her closer to him and lay her back against the pillows.

"Wait until we're doing this naked..." Crowley whispered, "It'll be incredible."

"I know..." Erin replied as he kissed her neck, "I'm sorry I'm taking so long."

"Shhh," Crowley responded immediately, "It's not a problem at all, angel. I promise."

With a soft sigh, Erin ran a hand into Crowley's hair while he trailed his lips down her neck to her shoulders, moving to her chest where he caressed the tops of her ample breasts gently. She moaned softly and pressed herself up against his body, running her hands up his shirt to feel the muscles of his back as he ran his hands up hers against her sides.

They lay like that for a while, gently kissing and caressing each other before Erin bravely pulled her top over her head. Crowley did the same and both studied the other, smiling back at each other as they kissed again, rolling over carefully. Erin, now resting above Crowley, gently held onto the back of his head as he kissed her neck, feeling panic strike her system at the thought of being this naked.

"Crowley...?"

He continued to kiss up to her chin and suckled for a moment.

"Crowley?" She asked again, hearing a hum in response, "Crowley...?"

He pulled back to look at her and he had a feeling he knew what she was about to say. He braced himself for the disappointment of her next words.

"I'm sorry..." She breathed, "We need to stop...I just..."

She threw her top back on and climbed off of him, curling up on herself where she sat and burying her face in her knees. That was when he noticed her shoulder's shaking. He slipped his own t-shirt back on and moved carefully to sit with her, touching her arm gently while his other hand ran over her hair. He kept quiet, not really knowing what to say to her.

"It's okay."

That was his instinct. To just tell her that it was okay, that it didn't matter. Because it didn't matter at all. It was understandable that this was scary for her. He knew how delicate she was emotionally and the damage she'd suffered from her previous husband, and he needed her to know that it was okay and that she didn't need to do anything she wasn't ready for.

"I should be ready." She sobbed, "I should be ready for this! I'm so fucking pathetic!"

"You aren't." Crowley told her, "You're not pathetic at all. It doesn't matter that you aren't ready, Erin, I'll wait for you. You know that."

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, "I'm sorry."

Crowley just pulled her to him and held her tight, feeling the sobs course their way through her body as she cried silently in his arms. He brought a hand to her face gently, feeling the soaked skin beneath his palm as he tenderly stroked it with his thumb, hushing her and kissing her, whispering nonsense words of comfort into her hair. Content with more kissing and caressing the two settled in bed, happy to lay in silence as Erin calmed herself.

Eventually Erin turned onto her left side, while Crowley curled up behind her and reached around to pull her closer to him. His right hand took her left, and their fingers remained laced together for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>When Erin awoke the next morning, she turned over to find Crowley still sound asleep, and he looked so cute she couldn't resist gently stroking his hair. He stirred a little and smiled softly, taking her hand and kissing it.<p>

"Morning." He mumbled softly.

"Morning." Erin replied with a grin, giggling as he pulled her down to lay with him.

He drifted back into a half sleep as Erin did, and with a sigh he pulled her ever closer. It was nice for them to be cuddled up close to each other, and Crowley found himself not wanting to let her go.

"We should get up." She huffed.

"Why?" Crowley asked, "It's Sunday. Stay here..."

"M'kay." Erin muttered, sighing as he pulled her to his chest and pressed sleepy kisses to her head, "Crowley?"

"Hmm?"

"We gonna go for a walk today?"

Crowley shook his head and scratched his forehead, pulling the covers up a little more.

"Maybe I'll drive you somewhere." He mumbled, "Maybe we should go for a drive."

"Sounds good." Erin agreed, nuzzling him and kissing him softly, "I'll feel braver soon."

Crowley knew she was talking about the previous night and he squeezed her a little tighter, resting his cheek against her head.

"I know you will, darling. I know."

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **AU. She's thirty. He's thirty-seven. They've been dating for three months. After he finally finds out how her marriage ended, she asks him for something that could help to heal his own wounds. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy this update! Very fluffy and cheesy! There will be no chapter of 'A Friend of A Friend', unless I get time tonight. I'm staying up quite late so I'll do my best. Tonight's next update is 'My Best Kept Secret'. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Lessons in Love<strong>

**Chapter Nine**

The six month marker was drawing close for Crowley and Erin, and both were taking the time to find something for the other person that would make their six month anniversary special. November 5th was approaching fast, and Crowley had a trick up his sleeve to make the night special. They were going to a bonfire in the local park, and then Crowley had his own fireworks stored in his back yard for the two of them to share together.

Crowley had decided to get Erin a new winter coat. Her old one was getting a little tatty and she she'd said she was willing to cope with it until next year, but Crowley had found a beautiful, long, plum coloured coat that had plenty of insulation inside it, and with that he got her a scarf, gloves and a beanie. Erin, on the other hand, had decided to get Crowley a bottle of whiskey, a new watch and a photo frame with a picture of the two of them on their night out with the others. Anna had taken the photo of them kissing through their slow dance and had printed it out at the office for the photo frame.

At the current time, Erin was wrapping the gifts up in the best wrapping paper she could find, and getting them all in a bag, ready to meet Crowley at his home. She grabbed her bag of clothes for the night and slung it over her shoulder, heading down to the garage and her blue Ford Focus. She placed the presents in the foothold of the passenger seat with her bag for the night. Her purse, she realised, she'd left upstairs and after a rush back to her apartment she placed it in the night bag, finally able to set off for Crowley's.

Crowley, had just finished wrapping up Erin's gifts when she arrived outside his home and he let her in, grinning and kissing her deeply as she entered the house.

"Wow." He said as she took her jacket off and saw the beautiful grey top she wore with a blue butterfly on it in sequins, "Someone looks gorgeous."

"Thank you." Erin giggled, "You look handsome."

"Thank you, darling." Crowley smiled, kissing her again, "What's in the bags? You staying in for the week?"

Erin laughed sarcastically and handed him the gift bag, taking in the grin on his face. They headed into the living room together and Crowley placed the bag on the couch before going to the drinks cabinet in the corner of the room. He took out the bag of gifts he'd just wrapped and headed back towards the couch, placing them beside him.

"Happy anniversary." He whispered kissing her softly and handing her the bag of presents, "It's not much, but..."

"Oh, Crowley..." Erin gasped, pulling the coat from the wrapping, "It's the one I saw in the store! Thank you so much! It's beautiful!"

She hugged him and kissed him, pulling out the black matching gloves, scarf and beanie. He treated her too much, she thought, and she just hoped her presents were enough. Biting her lip she grabbed her bag and handed it to him, smiling softly at him.

"Happy anniversary."

Crowley grinned at her as he pulled out the whiskey, giving her a kiss and hugging her as he looked at the rest. He thanked her and kissed her passionately, keeping her close and looking deeply into her eyes. Six months. Half a year they'd spent together and he'd never been so happy in his whole life. His feelings were so deep for her now, he knew that he was beginning to forget his ex-wife and he knew how deeply he'd felt about her.

"The bonfire starts in a half hour." Crowley whispered, "I'll drive us there."

"We have a little time?" Erin asked, giggling as he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Try on your new coat..." Crowley said with a grin, "Bet you look sexy in it."

Erin blushed and stood up putting on the coat and fastening it up, twirling slightly in it. Crowley smiled and stood up with her, taking her into his arms and kissing her again. He loved kissing her. When he kissed her, things were so much freer and there was so much tenderness between them, and nothing was rushed or forced. It was relaxed and at their pace, which made both of them feel much more comfortable.

* * *

><p>The fire burned brightly, and Crowley held Erin against his side as she shivered slightly in the cold November air. She sipped her tea, placing it on the bench next to her as she ate her fish and chip meal. Crowley ate his own, covered with curry sauce, while Erin's had ketchup on it. Crowley held a fry out on his plastic fork that had one end coated in curry sauce, close to Erin's lips.<p>

"Try it? Please?" He asked, putting on his best puppy eyes.

He grinned as she gingerly bit into the fry, smiling at the taste of the curry sauce and almost moaning at the taste. God, that made him feel horny. He then decided to feed her some curry sauce coated cod and he grinned as she eagerly accepted it.

"Nice, isn't it." He laughed, earning a soft kiss from her on his cheek.

They ate their meal in peace, finishing it off with their tea and getting up to wait for the fireworks. The colours were beautiful. Blues, pinks, reds, greens, golds and oranges lit up the sky, and after the firework show was over, the two decided to call it a night. Crowley wanted her to have her final surprise, and as he took her hand in his own, they headed back to the car, going straight back to Crowley's place. Erin watched him driving and she felt utter joy at knowing that he was all hers...Nobody else's. He was there for her when she needed him to be and he took extremely good care of her.

The first thing Crowley did was lead Erin straight to the back yard where one soul firework sat in the ground right before them. Erin was puzzled. One firework? What was Crowley's reason for having one mere firework? He turned to his girl and kissed her, taking out a lighter and lighting it just once.

"Okay...One firework, just for us...Okay?" He said softly, Erin nodding in response.

He moved forwards, lighting the fuse. It seemed to take a long time, and what Erin didn't know was that there were another four fireworks hidden behind the larger one. And finally he lit the last one and headed back over to her, waiting and frowning when nothing happened. He edged forward a little, Erin grabbing his arm to stop him.

"Crowley, leave it..." She said softly, watching her lover move ever closer.

And then every rocket shot into the air, one after another. Crowley smiled and moved back to Erin, holding her close as they all exploded in the air, a variety of colours bursting out from the rockets in large sparks across the sky. And in the cliché moment that Crowley would never live down, he pulled her closer and kissed her for all she was worth.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **AU. She's thirty. He's thirty-seven. They've been dating for three months. After he finally finds out how her marriage ended, she asks him for something that could help to heal his own wounds. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N (CONTAINS WARNINGS - PLEASE READ): **Sorry it's been so long since I updated! I lost my inspiration but now it's back. A warning for this chapter. It contains violence, description of sexual assault and it is very, very angsty. I hope you enjoy this, and I wanted it to show how one event can potentially ruin what people work so hard to build. Please let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as I can.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Lessons in Love<strong>

**Chapter Ten**

At the anniversary of their seventh month, Erin sat in a quiet restaurant with Crowley, gaping at him following a very serious question he'd asked her.

He wanted her to move in with him. It was coming close to Christmas and the two were planning to have a quiet Christmas day together. Erin still needed Crowley's support with a lot of things, and Crowley thought that it would be something that showed her how serious he was about her. But, as Crowley looked at her, he didn't think she was so keen on the idea because her face just told him she wasn't happy. Then a smile broke onto her face, a beautiful, bright one at that.

"Really?" She breathed, "You want me to live with you?"

"There are several advantages to this arrangement." Crowley told her, "You're closer to work, you have no rent to pay...And I get to wake up next to you every morning..."

Erin giggled, feeling her eyes fill with tears of happiness. He really cared about her. He actually was willing to take her into his home just so he could be with her all the time. Smiling brightly, she reached over and squeezed his hand tightly in her own, barely able to speak past the lump in her throat.

"My God, Crowley, I'd love to." She beamed, "I'd love to!"

* * *

><p>Struggling with the heaviness of the box of books in her arms, Erin staggered up the steps to Crowley's house, sighing with relief as he heaved it out of her arms and set it in the hallway. They were going on a gorgeous pine and glass bookcase in her half of his office that he'd given her. He didn't use part of his office anyway, and he knew that she needed the space.<p>

"Anything heavier, you let me get it." He told her softly, kissing her and hugging her closely to him.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, they were being watched from nearby, and they continued unloading Erin's things into the house totally unaware of the person with their eye on them. Erin felt so relieved to be moving in with a man who she could trust. Crowley wouldn't hurt her, he respected her, he obviously really cared about her and even though 'I love you' hadn't been said, Erin was pretty sure that she was in love with him. He made her feel complete. More so than her ex-husband.

"Darling, can you manage with that box?" He asked, indicating the one she was trying to lift, "I'll get it."

"No, I got it...It's okay." She said, staggering as she picked up the large box of her office supplies which Crowley straight away took from her, "You don't have to carry everything."

Crowley put the box down and moved towards her, pulling her in for a loving kiss. He winked at her and carried on moving stuff in while she stood there more or less stunned by the kiss. She touched her lips and smiled like a teenage girl, stopping him as he put a bag of her clothes down and pulling him in for another kiss.

This time, he was the one looking stunned. Erin grinned, tapping his cheek lightly and taking his hand to lead him back outside for the rest of her things. The unpacking process took up most of the day considering things were moved about for Erin's things. And to say Crowley had enjoyed having his own space, now he had someone to share his home with, he felt fantastic. He decided that night to head out and get Chinese for them, and as he left Erin, no-one suspected what was to happen.

Erin was comfortable on the sofa, watching TV as the noises started to make her uneasy. Footsteps, shuffling, creaking. Ignoring it the best she could, she went to the kitchen to get a drink of water, only to stop in the doorway as she met eyes with someone she never wanted to see again. Her instinct was to just turn and run for the front door, but with a quick press of the button on her watch, she knew help would be on the way.

Gary hadn't changed much. Those eyes were still as cruel, cold and dark as they always had been. His face was scruffy looking with stubble, expression hard and emotionless, but his body was still big and bulky, and Erin knew she was going to be overpowered in seconds. She was overpowered in seconds before and she was lucky her fear hadn't paralysed her because she'd be on the floor in God knows what condition by that point.

"You get here, Alice!" Gary yelled, as Erin broke into tears at her real name, "Come back here, girl!"

Locking the bedroom door she backed away towards the bed, jumping as he broke through with no problem. He grabbed her by the hair and punched her in the face, shoving her on the bed face down despite her pleas and screams, and pulling on her hair before snarling in her ear.

"You're with another man?" He growled, "You're supposed to love me, Alice!"

"Let me go!" Erin cried, "Please!"

In her panic, Erin struggled beneath him, feeling him slide a hand around her throat and squeeze it tight. Her heart began to pound heavily, and her pulse began to race as she felt her head grow so, so heavy. She closed her eyes, wishing she was in a nightmare and that she was going to wake up in Crowley's arms. Then she felt his hand sliding down her jeans and she began to struggle again. He wasn't going to do this to her again. Never again. Gary, however, pinned her down and soon it was like being back with him again. Erin blanked out a little at the shock of what was happening to her, and as her body was being abused just as it used to be, all she could do was cry.

But as the sounds of sirens filled her ears, her eyes shot open with relief. Gary let go and tried to flee the house, only to be met by cops with guns who quickly had him cuffed up. Erin, meanwhile, lay upstairs bruised, battered, violated and ruined all over again. She was found with her jeans down her legs, just laying on her stomach in complete shock.

Crowley saw the amount of police cars as he pulled back into the driveway. Horror filled his heart as he saw a man being led away by police, and he felt a shiver run down his spine as their eyes met. That was Erin's ex. And if that was Erin's ex, whatever had just happened to Erin wasn't going to be something light.

"Are you Crowley Talbot?"

Crowley looked up to see an officer approaching him and he nodded, wanting to hear what had happened. Everything was so perfect, yet he had a horrible feeling that his and Erin's worlds were about to be turned upside down.

"What's going on?" He asked nervously, "What's happened?"

"Sir, I'm afraid your girlfriend, Erin has been the victim of a vicious assault." The officer began, watching the man before him carefully for a reaction, "She's been beaten, strangled and it appears there's been a sexual assault."

Crowley's heart stopped beating as he took in the words. What in the name of God had happened to Erin? He should've been there with her. He should've stopped this from happening. He'd only been out ten minutes and this had happened? He couldn't leave her ever again. How on earth was she going to recover from this after all that had happened with her ex before?

"No..." Crowley breathed, "Sh-she's been...?"

He couldn't even finish the sentence. It was too horrible. The officer was being as comforting as possible, and he led him straight into the house. Crowley could barely control the emotion that was flooding through his body. He'd never felt like this before. As Erin's condition was explained to him, Crowley tried to pay attention, but he just wanted to get to his girl. And as they arrived in his bedroom, he saw the way she was laying, covered with a blanket, and he saw her body shaking.

At that moment, his heart broke into a million pieces.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!  
><strong>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: **AU. She's thirty. He's thirty-seven. They've been dating for three months. After he finally finds out how her marriage ended, she asks him for something that could help to heal his own wounds. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **This chapter isn't much happier than the last, however it has a more positive ending. Thanks for the continued support!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Lessons in Love<strong>

**Chapter Eleven**

In the hospital, Erin had fallen asleep as she and Crowley waited for her to be examined.

Crowley just watched her, and all he could do was think about what had happened to her. His mind was ready to explode. He should've been there with her, he should've protected her and stopped that bastard from ruining her all over again. The police had said something about a rape kit which had made Erin more upset because she'd had one before and knew how embarrassing and uncomfortable it was. Crowley had promised to stay by her and comfort her through the process. He took in her sleeping form and knew that it was only the lack of energy from the shock of the night's events that was keeping her asleep. She was traumatised. He knew that much.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Hour Earlier<strong>_

Crowley took one look at his girl laying on the bed as the last of the evidence was being removed from the area, and his heart shattered. She had a female officer sat by her who was talking to her but clearly wasn't helping much. When the officer looked up, she saw Crowley and beckoned him over, watching as he knelt by the bed to look at Erin. She was battered and bruised, tearful and clearly distraught, so not knowing what else to do, he reached out gently and touched her face, wiping a falling tear away.

"Hey, Crowley." She said, letting out a soft sob, "You're here..."

"Yes, I'm here." Crowley told her, "And I'm never leaving you alone ever again. I'm never leaving your side."

"You didn't know that this would happen..." She cried, "You didn't know, it's okay."

"How on earth is this okay?" He asked, "Look at you...God, Erin...I'm so sorry."

"Shhh, it's not your fault." She replied softly, stroking his face tentatively as the police officer unfolded the other part the blanket covering her lower half to place it over her shoulders, "I never meant for this to happen. I tried to get away from him but he was too strong."

"It's not your fault either." Crowley told her, "I'm going to look after you. I promise."

He held onto her hand and kissed her forehead gently, pulling back to look into her eyes. But those beautiful eyes slid closed as she began to sob into the bedsheets, and Crowley just gently moved around so he could put a hand on her back, and he stroked her hair and shoulders lovingly and soothingly, hushing her and promising her things would get better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Time<strong>_

As the nurse arrived to start the kit, Crowley gently woke Erin, who knew what was coming and instantly went pale.

"Erin, I understand you've had a kit done before." The nurse said softly, "You know how this works, right?"

Erin nodded and turned to Crowley, who held her hand and reached around with his other to stroke her cheek, pressing his lips to her knuckles. The nurse watched them sadly and caught eyes with Crowley, and she nodded reassuringly. Crowley was in pieces inside because he didn't know what to do or how to respond to what was happening. He didn't really know how to comfort or reassure Erin and he felt like an idiot for not knowing what to do.

"Are you ready, honey?" She asked, earning a nod from the young woman who just turned her head away from Crowley and began to cry.

"Erin..." He whispered, trying to ignore the procedure that had started and was clearly making everyone in the room uncomfortable, "Look at me, my darling."

Erin, flushing bright red, turned her head slightly and then fully so she was looking straight at Crowley. He gently wiped away her tears, keeping close to her as though trying to shield the process from her view. Erin was grateful that he was there for her because she didn't believe for one second that she would've gotten through this alone.

"I want you to know that I love you." He whispered, "I love you so much...And I want to take care of you and help you through all of this. I never wanted this to happen to you, love...I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She told him quietly, looking into his eyes and kissing his lips softly, "And...I love you too."

Crowley smiled, despite the glistening in his eyes, which Erin thought were the beginnings of tears, and she cupped his cheek gently, closing her eyes for the rest of the process. When the nurse had finished, she gave the couple some privacy as she went to find a doctor to check the bruising on Erin's neck.

"It's over now." Crowley said softly, "I'm going to take some time off work so I can be at home with you. I want to look after you."

"I love you so much." Erin whispered, "I wish that we could've told each other without all this happening..."

"I know. I love you too." He replied, "I couldn't wait any longer, Erin...Not now that you've been..."

He couldn't finish that sentence. But Erin understood. She knew he'd wanted to wait for the right moment, and actually he'd timed it perfectly. She needed his love. She needed to know she was loved by him and she needed the security of knowing that she wasn't going to be abandoned.

She kissed him tenderly on the lips, allowing him to deepen it for a few moments before panic set in and she had to break away from him. He began to apologise but she stopped him. She felt comfortable and safe to be touched and kissed by him for a short while before she began to panic and feel suffocated. She sighed as she realised she'd be back in therapy and counselling again. It wasn't what she'd wanted to happen, but she was going back. She couldn't let the situation get worse. She needed to get better and be more comfortable with things for herself and for her relationship with Crowley.

"I just need time..." She whispered, "Listen, I've got through this before...I can do it again."

She wiped her eyes and sniffled, kissing his cheek gently to reassure him. She pulled him closer, resting their foreheads together as he closed his eyes in despair.

"We will get through this." She whispered, "I promise, we'll make it through. I'm not going to let him ruin my life anymore."

With a soft sigh, Crowley kissed her once more, wiping away one more stray tear that fell gently down her face before he pulled her into a hug. She felt so small in his arms, and so fragile, but he kept a hold of her and pressed loving kisses to her face and hair.

When the doctor entered the room, the two broke apart, but their hands remained joined together. Both of them knew that they'd get through together, but they also wondered how much strength they'd need to make it.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!  
><strong>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: **AU. She's thirty. He's thirty-seven. They've been dating for three months. After he finally finds out how her marriage ended, she asks him for something that could help to heal his own wounds. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the support so far! I'm glad that you are still enjoying this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Lessons in Love<strong>

**Chapter Twelve**

"We still have evidence to collect." Detective Henriksen told Crowley after a request to take a now sleeping Erin home, "Is there anyone else you could stay with until we've finished? It could be a few days."

Crowley sighed and shook his head softly, looking at his girl who was starting to wake up slowly. She'd heard them talking and she was mumbling something sleepily, but half way through her yawn, she realised she'd have to explain again. Now that the rape kit was done with she just wanted to be with people she could trust. While she was putting on a brave face, she was breaking inside. She was holding onto Crowley's hand like she was afraid to let go.

"My parents..." She said softly, "They only live an hour away."

"Is this really the best time for me to meet your parents?" Crowley asked, feeling very nervous and worried at the thought of having to meet Erin's mother and father after what had happened.

"Would you rather pay for a motel?" Erin asked, "Please...Crowley, I need my mother..."

Crowley could never refuse that girl anything. At her words he nodded softly and drew the hand he was holding to his lips, kissing it tenderly. As Henriksen took a contact number from the couple, the doctor cleared Erin to leave and Henriksen escorted them back to the house to get the things they needed for the stay at Erin's mother's house. It was already late enough and he knew that they had to make an hour long trip just to get there.

* * *

><p>"I'll go and call my parents, and I'll explain the situation." The young woman said softly as she zipped up her case, moving over to her man and kissing his lips softly, "Love you."<p>

Before Crowley got he chance to say that he loved her too, Erin was gone down the hallway, pulling her case with her. Henriksen looked at Crowley who was just zipping up his own case and he saw the strain that the whole situation was putting on the man in front of him.

"She's a strong woman." He said, "You guys been together long?"

"Seven months now." Crowley answered, "She's the strongest woman I've ever met. I just wish I could've stopped this from happening."

"She's lucky to have a man like you. Especially with what she's had to deal with." Henriksen told him, "Her folks will be grateful to you."

"I hope so...Considering I haven't met them yet." The shorter man replied, "I wish we didn't have to meet them like this, though. It's an awful situation that I have to face them in. I mean, what do I say? 'Oh, sorry your daughter got raped and I wasn't there to stop it happening. I'd just nipped out for a Chinese.'?"

Henriksen watched the despair cross his face again and he could only put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him as he thought of the right thing to say.

"Look, don't beat yourself up about this..." He said softly, "How the hell could you know that this was gonna happen? You've done enough for Erin already, and I can promise you, Gary's never gonna hurt her again."

"Damn right he's not." Crowley said darkly, "If he so much as goes near her again, I won't be held responsible for what I do."

Before Henriksen could say anything else, Erin returned without her case, handing her boyfriend the keys to his car. He watched as Crowley pulled her into a hug and breathed in her scent. He saw the concern flash onto her face as she held him in return, and when Crowley began to apologise again, she didn't know what else to do but gently hush him.

"You know, Mom's dying to meet you." She told him as they broke away, "So's Dad."

Crowley smiled weakly at her, trying but failing to hide the guilt that was clouding his eyes with the beginning of tears. She cupped his face and pulled him into a deep, loving kiss, trying to push down the horrible pain in her chest at the sight of his distress. Crowley wasn't one for being all emotional. It unnerved her to see him looking so upset.

"Thanks for everything, Detective." She said to Henriksen, watching Crowley grab his case from the bed, "You have our number, yes?"

"Yeah, I'll call you as soon as you're clear to come back." He said as Crowley shook his hand in thanks, "Have a safe drive."

The pair headed out of the house slowly, and Crowley opened the trunk of the car to put his case in neatly next to Erin's. He looked so tired that Erin was concerned about whether or not he should drive.

"Honey, do you want me to drive?" She asked him, "You look exhausted."

"I don't want to push you into doing things you're not feeling up to doing, Erin..." Crowley answered, earning a half-hearted glare from his girlfriend.

"Babe, I'm fine to drive." She said, "I promise. You need some sleep."

Crowley nodded and passed her the key to the car, climbing into the passenger side rather quickly. He watched Erin ease herself in, and he saw the way she winced as she lowered herself into the seat. It hurt him to see that she was still in pain and she felt she had to hide it from him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked her, earning a weak nod from her as she tried to get comfortable, "Erin..."

"I'm fine..." She replied, "Honestly. Get some sleep, sweetheart."

As she started the car, Erin turned to Crowley with a frown on her face, and she let out a deep, sad sigh. Crowley leaned over carefully, brushing his lips against hers in a loving kiss as he gently stroked her face.

"I love you, Erin Reynolds." He told her, never taking his eyes from hers as she gripped the hand on her cheek and kissed it lightly.

"And I love you Crowley Talbot." She told him, "I'll love you even more if you get some sleep...Please, baby."

Crowley nodded and took his jacket off, folding it up and pressing it against the window to lean on. Erin watched him for a few moments before turning the car around and heading out of the driveway, beginning their journey to her parents' house.

* * *

><p>"Matt, they're here..." Jane Reynolds whispered as she saw the car pull up outside the house, turning to see her husband had fallen asleep, "Matthew, wake up!"<p>

Jane, fifty-six, and Matthew, fifty-nine, had been restless for the most part since they'd received the call from Erin. Jane had seen how bad she'd been the first time that Gary had done something so brutal, and to know that it had happened again just destroyed her inside. She moved back to the window as her husband stirred, and she saw Erin's boyfriend for the first time. He was a couple of inches taller than her, he had dark hair, he was smartly dressed. Jane smiled softly. She liked a smartly dressed man.

Outside the house, Erin and Crowley grabbed their cases, and nervously, Crowley looked up at the house. Erin found it so endearing that he was so nervous about meeting her parents. He'd told her before that he was never any good with parents, but Erin just knew her mother would love him.

"Crowley, my parents don't bite." She said softly, "It's okay. You're okay."

Squeezing his hand, she tugged him along with her up the steps of the house, and before she could knock on the door, her mother was there, sweeping her up into her arms. She gasped at the sudden shock of being grabbed off the doorstep, but her mother was almost in tears because of what had happened, and Erin found herself soothing her.

"Mom, I'm okay..." She said quietly, "I'm fine. Just fine."

Jane let her go and looked at Crowley who quite frankly looked like a rabbit in headlights. She smiled warmly at him and looked him over, nodding and looking to Erin who grinned at her beautifully.

"Mom, this is Crowley..." Erin said quietly, "Crowley, this is my mother, Jane."

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you." She breathed, pulling her possible future son-in-law into her arms, "Thank you so much for taking care of my daughter."

Crowley was shocked by the sudden display of affection and he wrapped his arms around the woman in return, pulling back and looking at her with sincere eyes. He could see where Erin got her beauty from. Jane and Erin looked very much alike. The only real difference was that Jane's hair was a much lighter blonde than Erin's.

"Thank you for having your daughter." He told her, "She's an angel."

Erin looked at him in amazement. And he said he wasn't any good with parents. Her mother had tears in her eyes as she smiled at him, and she patted his arm gently before beckoning the couple into the house. It was a two storey house with a stunning bay window in what Crowley assumed was the living room, and a large front door. The porch they'd been stood on was huge, and by the looks of it, so was the back yard. It was simply beautiful. As soon as they stepped inside, they were confronted with Erin's father, who also swept the young woman into his arms and held her tight.

"You alright, princess?" He asked, earning a nod from his daughter.

Crowley's mouth went dry. Erin's father was at least five inches taller than him. He was built like Mike Tyson too which made Crowley even more nervous. But as the older man looked at him, he extended his hand. Crowley extended his and found himself dragged into another hug. Thank God, this one was a manly one, and only consisted of a few pats on the back.

"Dad, this is Crowley." Erin said again, "Crowley, this is my dad, Matt."

"It's good to finally meet you." Matthew told him, shooting him a friendly smile.

"And you." Crowley replied, feeling relief wash over him as Erin settled comfortably into his side.

"I've made up Erin's old room for you both..." Jane said softly, "You must be tired..."

"Thanks, Mom." Erin sighed softly, hugging her mother tight and kissing her cheek, "Are we okay to go straight up? We're both exhausted..."

"Of course, honey. Don't be in any rush to get up in the morning." Jane said softly, "You guys need time to talk through what's happened."

As Crowley and Erin headed upstairs, Jane and Matthew watched the pair go and Matthew wound his arm around his wife, kissing her gently. Jane looked up at her husband with a grin on her face, shaking her head and patting his chest.

"Expect a wedding by the summer." She said softly, "He's the one."

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!  
><strong>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: **AU. She's thirty. He's thirty-seven. They've been dating for three months. After he finally finds out how her marriage ended, she asks him for something that could help to heal his own wounds. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support so far with this story. I really hope you enjoy this chapter! There's a Christmassy chapter coming up shortly! Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Lessons in Love<strong>

**Chapter Thirteen**

As Crowley left Erin's en-suite bathroom, he looked around the bedroom he was sharing with his woman.

It was a soft shade of pink with white in-wall closets and other white furniture, like a large bed, dressing table, chest of drawers and bedside tables. The bed covers were a slightly darker shade of soft pink, and all Crowley saw as he looked at the pictures on the walls and the furnishings was the room of a teenage girl. Evidently Erin's parents couldn't bear to change it when she'd left home.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, watching her fold back the covers and plump up the pillows, "You alright?"

Erin nodded softly, moving towards the dressing table as Crowley got into bed, before beginning to brush her hair, gazing into the mirror distantly. Crowley watched her sadly and let out a sigh, pulling back the covers for her as she steadily got up from the dressing table and made her way over to the bed.

"Erin...Are you sure?" He asked quietly as she got into bed, watching her as she sighed and ran a hand through her freshly brushed hair.

She sat with her knees bent, resting her head on them and letting out another sigh. Crowley carefully sat up himself, running his hand over her back softly. He felt the tensing of the muscles in her shoulders and he pressed a kiss to the back of her head, cupping the side of it to pull her against him as she began to cry.

"I know, darling." He whispered, "Shhh..."

He settled against the thick pillows with her in his arms, running his fingers through her hair softly. Erin cried quietly, gripping her man's shirt tightly. Crowley hushed her and soothed her the best he could, kissing her head gently and whispering soft words of comfort and love to her while her tears began to subside.

"I feel so dirty..." She sniffled, "I just...When I showered I just kept scrubbing and scrubbing and that feeling wouldn't go away..."

Crowley closed his eyes as he let out a quiet sigh, and he rubbed her back and arm as softly as he could. He didn't know what to do. Or what to say. He had no idea how to deal with a rape victim. He didn't know how to take care of her. He was scared of everything he did around her in case it triggered her. A nurse had spoken to him about triggers, nightmares and flashbacks, and how they may affect Erin's day to day life. That was mostly what Crowley worried about.

"Shhh, love..." He whispered, "We'll get you through this, and that feeling will go away soon. I promise."

Erin nodded and allowed her boyfriend to gently wipe away one of the tears falling down her face, snuggling into him as she sniffled and buried her face in his chest. He gripped her tightly to his chest, trying to offer her safety and comfort until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Jane!"<p>

The sound of Erin's father shouting for his wife caused Crowley to jolt from sleep, and to sit up in bed wondering what the hell was going on. He looked beside him to find Erin missing, and he got out of bed, heading for the bedroom door to find out what was wrong with his girl.

"Erin?"

He could hear Erin screaming, and the fear of her being in danger made bile rise in the back of his throat. Jane met eyes with Crowley as they reached the top of the stairs, and she gave him a look that told him he just needed to stay upstairs. The pair saw Matthew carrying Erin up the stairs, who was screaming and hitting him to get off her.

"Erin..." Crowley breathed, looking to Jane for any kind of answer.

The parents walked straight past him to the bedroom, laying Erin back into bed and tending to her. Crowley had no idea what was happening. He was panicking; he could feel it, and no-one would tell him what was going on.

"Crowley, dear..." Jane whispered, taking her daughter's lover by the arm gently, "Come outside...I need to talk to you."

She led Crowley outside the room and closed the door, taking in the worried look on the man's face. Erin hadn't had this happen to her since Gary was jailed the first time. Jane waited as Erin's screaming began to subside before speaking to Crowley.

"Don't worry, honey...They're not quite night terrors that she has, but her therapist said her symptoms are similar." Jane said quietly, "She had them the last time Gary did this to her."

"Are they bad?" Crowley asked, "I had no idea she was out of bed."

"It's okay." Jane told him, "She just goes for a walk in her nightmares, that's all...We find her in the most unusual places. It only lasted for a week last time."

"Where was she found tonight?" Crowley asked, watching Jane shake her head.

"I have no idea..."

The pair looked up as Matthew appeared, his expression one of tiredness and of sadness. Crowley met the eyes of his girlfriend's father, still intimidated by their height difference.

"Where was she?" Jane asked him, eyes tired and tearful.

"Under the sink." Matthew replied, shrugging as he let out a sigh, "I've found her in stranger places."

"Is she alright?" Crowley asked, "Should I sleep somewhere else?"

"No, no, dear..." Jane said quietly, "She'll worry if you're not there when she wakes up. I'm sorry you've had to see her like this. It's not nice for any of us."

"I'd rather know in case it happens at home." Crowley told her, smiling softly, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, honey." Jane replied, hearing Matthew say his own goodnight before the pair returned to their own room.

As Crowley got into the bedroom, he let out a deep sigh and moved over to check on Erin. She was whimpering, curled over herself as her brow was knotted in angst and upset. With a grimace he brushed her hair from her face, kneeling beside her and running his fingers gently down her cheek.

"Shhh..." He whispered, "You're safe, darling."

As she startled awake, she instantly began asking questions about what was going on, why her dad was shouting, what had been happening, what she'd missed, and all Crowley could do was try to hush her as she panicked about what had happened.

"It's alright, darling, you just went for a little wander...That's all." He told her, kneeling beside her and stroking her face, "It's okay...Everything's fine."

"Oh, my God...I didn't worry you, did I?" She asked quietly, "I'm sorry..."

"No, it's okay...It's alright." He promised, "Your mother explained everything to me..."

"Where was I?" She asked, looking at him with worry in her eyes.

"Under the sink." Crowley told her, smiling softly, "You chose your hiding places well."

Erin smiled at him in return, wiping her watery eyes as she sat up steadily. Crowley moved to sit on the bed beside her and he enveloped her in his loving embrace, kissing her head and stroking his hand through her hair softly.

"Let's get you back to sleep." He told her, "You look tired..."

Erin settled against his chest, curling her fist loosely as she played with his t-shirt absently. He rubbed her back softly as she settled down and closed her eyes, and he pressed a loving kiss to the crown of her head. He settled himself, getting as comfortable as possible before finding himself tiring, and eventually he slowly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>After a quiet breakfast that morning, Erin and Crowley went for a walk to the resting place of Erin's grandmother, Rosa. Erin hadn't talked about her much, but Crowley knew that Rosa had been a big part of Erin's life, and her death had caused a lot of pain throughout the family.<p>

"I'm not taking her any flowers...It's too cold, and she wasn't too fond of them anyway." She had explained as they'd left the house, to which Crowley could only nod.

They walked through the churchyard quietly, hand in hand, and Erin led her lover to her grandmother's grave. It was a beautiful headstone, pristine and clean with a small angel statue sitting in the left corner of the base, and engraved on it was '_Rosa Reynolds: A beloved mother and grandmother. May you rest in peace._' As Erin knelt on the ground before the gravestone, Crowley joined her, and listened as she spoke.

"Hey, Grandma..." She said softly, "I've brought someone to see you today. This is Crowley...He's my boyfriend, and I promise you, he is very, very nice and spoils me rotten."

She affectionately stroked the headstone as she spoke, squeezing Crowley's hand in her own as she felt the tears burning in her eyes.

"I miss you..." She spoke brokenly, "I always tell you how much I love you and how much you mean to me. I think about you every day, and I think about how much you did for me and Charlie when we were kids. She misses you just as much as me. I love you, Grandma. Just thought I'd come and say hi. I'll be back soon."

"Bye, Rosa." Crowley said softly as they stood, drawing a very upset Erin into his side and kissing her gently, "I'll look after your granddaughter. I promise."

The pair of them turned away from the headstone, making their way back through the cemetery to head back to the house.

"She was a second mother to me..." Erin said softly, sniffling and wiping my eyes, "Sorry."

"Don't be, darling." Crowley whispered, "I still get like this over my grandmother."

"Really?" Erin asked, watching a grin break out onto her lover's face.

"No. She didn't like me very much anyway. Always called me a snotty little brat."

Erin chuckled lightly and patted his chest as he led her away, the pair of them beginning their steady walk back to the house.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
